Creating a Character
'Character Options' New Living Pathfinder characters are created at first level using the approved sources listed below. Approved sources: * Pathfinder RPG Core Rulebook * Advanced Player's Guide * Adventurer's Armory However, items from this source duplicated in the Advanced Player's Guide use the details/stats from the APG instead. Additional sources may be allowed in the future. * If you do not possess these books all of the information is available on the Pathfinder System Reference Documents. Remember, however, that while the online reference documents include other materials only rules as presented in the above sources are allowed. 'Ability Scores' Living Pathfinder uses the Purchase system (page 15-16 Pathfinder RPG Core Rulebook) to determine ability scores. Use 20 points to purchase abilities but remember no score can drop below 7 nor go above 18 before racial adjustments. In addition, starting age does not modify ability scores negatively or positively. 'Race' In addition to the Core Rulebook races, the following Bestiary races are available as characters: * Aasimar (do not gain any Outsider proficiencies) * Tiefling (do not gain any Outsider proficiencies) * Merfolk * Tengu The following changes are made to races: Gnomes: The 'Obsessive' racial trait gives a +2 racial bonus on one of the following skills: * Appraise * Bluff * Diplomacy * Handle Animal * Linguistics * Profession * Spellcraft * Use Magic Device 'Class' The following class modifications are to be made: * Alchemist: lose the 'Brew Potion' class ability and gain the 'Extra Bombs' feat. * Alchemist: Alchemists will be allowed to create Alchemical Items & Poisons as written in their class description (specifically 'Instant Alchemy'), but they must pay full price as though they were purchasing the item. * Antipaladin: this class is not available for play. * Cavalier: 'Expert Trainer' class ability is modified as follows: ** 'Expert Handler': The cavalier receives a bonus equal to 1/2 his cavalier level whenever he uses Handle Animal on an animal that serves as a mount. * Witch: lose access to the 'Cauldron' hex. * Wizard: lose 'Scribe Scroll' bonus feat and gain the 'Spell Focus' feat for a school of their choice. * Wizard: Are not required to begin with all cantrips in their spellbooks (but may do so if they wish, of course). 'Alignment' Only non-evil alignments are allowed to PCs. Additionally, player vs. player actions (one PC attacking another) will not be tolerated. 'Skills' Crafting of any items (mundane, MW or magical) is changed to fluff only. 'Feats' Characters may select feats from the allowed sources and from our list of approved feats. Disallowed feats: * All Item Creation feats * Cooperative Crafting Classes that gain item creation feats as bonus feats will have them replaced with a different option. See the Class section for details. 'Traits' Characters may select two traits from the allowed sources and from our list of approved traits. The following traits are not allowed for play in LPF: * Paizo published Campaign traits (unless they're also published in the APG) * Hedge Magician * Natural Born Leader 'Equipment' First level characters of any class begin with 150 gold. Characters also start with one free outfit that costs 10 gold or less. Clothing worn does not count against weight for encumbrance. Magic items (scrolls, potions, etc.) may be purchased with starting monies without rolling for it in the Mystic Pearl. 'Finishing Details' Hit Points: First level characters begin with maximum hit points for their hit die. Players must also make a notation on their character sheet specifying the method they will use to generate hit points when advancing a level. The options are Roll, using Invisible Castle and providing a link to the roll so that a judge can check it, or Maximum minus 2. Only one option may be selected and it cannot be changed later. Languages: Characters may select from their list of racially permitted languages or from Living Pathfinder's list of approved languages if it has been added to their list of languages. Character Background: We CANNOT use the setting of Golarion in our games. We are creating our own setting and gods here on this wiki and in the LPF social group at ENWorld. Please do not write your character history with references to Golarion nations, gods, or any other Golarion specific setting detail. If you do, you will only have to remove it and that will slow down the process of character approval and delay your ability to join an adventure. 'Character Sheet' #Log into the Living Pathfinder RPG Wiki and 'Create a Page' with the name "Character Name (Player Name)" - where the names of your character and ENWorld User Name would be inserted in the appropriate places. The 'Create a Page' link is in the top right sidebar. Use the 'Create a Blank Page' option when it is presented. #When the page comes up, put the following into the text area: #Save the page. (This places the Character Sheet Template on your page) #Edit the page and type in your character information between the < pre > and < /pre > tags in each section. Note that for accurate editing you'll have to click the 'Edit Page' link and then the 'Source' button in the upper right corner. You can also edit one section of the sheet at a time (handy for level ups), but you'll still have to use the 'Source' button. #To make additions to a section (e.g. to add an additional weapon to the 'Weapon Stats' section, simply copy the relevant portion of that section and paste it in the appropriate place. You may delete lines that reference things not relevant to your character (e.g. 'Class 02' or 'Weapon 02') from the sheet if you wish. They are included to indicate the method for adding a class if you choose to multiclass when you level up. If you choose to delete them you can reference the Template (link is on the Home page under 'Player's Guide' section) to see how to add them back in later. #Save the sheet, add the category 'Awaiting Approval' at the bottom of your character sheet, and put a post in the Character Submission Thread with a link to your character, indicating that you're submitting for approval. If you don't finish the character on the first go please add the category 'In Progress/Character'; it can be changed to the 'Awaiting Approval' category when the character is finished. #Judges will look at the character, and post requests for changes in the 'Character Submission Thread' discussion. Once requests from both reviewing judges have been resolved, the judges will indicate 'Approved' at the bottom of the wiki sheet and add the category 'Approved Characters' to the character. Category:Character Sheet